Tim's Girl
by Kibasami Princess
Summary: I made another ' 's Girl' story, and hope you enjoy this fiction. It's about Samantha, adjusting to the new life, which he had be dealt. Hope you all enjoy this pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Here is a new outsider fiction I been working on, sorry about my spelling, and I hope you enjoy this story. I wrote it a while ago, but my internet decided not to work for the last few months, so I just barely got around to posting the first few chapters.

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own the characters, except the girls of course, minus Angela.

Have a good read...

 **Tim's Girl – Chapter One**

I still couldn't believe I was forced to move, all the way to Oklahoma. In a town called Tulsa, not even to a home of my own, but the home my brother had been staying at since he first came here. My dad left my mom, after she confessed, after fifteen years that I wasn't even his real kid. Next thing I know, mom is sending me to live with my brother, cause the man I had called dad for the last fifteen years can't even look at me without thinking I betrayed him. Hello, if he thought about it, I wasn't even a person when my mom had the affair. It wasn't like I said, 'Yo, God, see that man, who's wife is at home cheating on him. I think that's the best place for me.'

I lived in New York city, went to the best girls school in the state, kept good grades all throughout my school life there. I never got into trouble, unless you consider the time I passed a note to my friend, in Sister Helen's class asking if she had a pad, then I guess I was troublesome (rolls eyes).

Sorry about not introducing myself, my name is Samantha Angeline Winston, actually that probably shouldn't even be my last name, since my dad doesn't want anything to do with me. I am fifteen years old, have green eyes, with white blonde colored curly hair, You guessed where I am from, and where I now am right? Just read from the beginning if you still haven't a clue.

"Hey Sammy?" My brother leaned against the doorway, where I was standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom. "You sure you want to wear that?"

I looked down at my plaid burgundy / black skirt, colored white shirt, and burgundy tie around my neck, "What's wrong with this?"

He rolled his eyes, as he came to stand beside me, "You look like a Soc."

"This is what everyone wears, who went to St. Catherine's," I styled my hair in a tight french braid, and tucked it into a clean bun. "What is a Soc anyways?"

"They're the rich kids who live up town," My brother sighed, and then removed his leather jacket, "At least wear this," he wrapped his coat around my shoulders.

I just shook it off, before going back into the room, which Buck was letting me use, I could hear my brother following behind me, "Dally, all the clothes I have for school, well they're all uniforms, I can't wear my weekend, and after school clothes to school, not appropriate."

He opened the small closet, where I had a few outfits hanging up, "Damn Sammy, these are all Soc clothes."

"I am sure all the girls dress the same, you all just don't notice," I looked into my closet, and then pulled out a red tight skirt, with a black sweater with red stripes with it, then turned to face my brother, "This is the only thing I own, I bought it in New York, but mom said that I couldn't wear it because I looked to grown up in it."

He laughed, because I had pulled it out from behind my closet, where he couldn't see it, "Were you hiding that from me, sis?" He wrapped his arms around me, and kissed the side of my head, "I am not mom, and you should definitely wear this outfit today. Just change, and I will take you to school."

"Dally, I am not going to change now, then I will be late," I looked at the outfit once more, before hanging it up in the closet again. "I will meet you at the Curtis's tonight."

"Alright," I answered.

"I'm going to burn all these clothes, so don't be surprised when you only see the one outfit hanging up when you get home," My brother shouted as I made my way down the stairs, and out the front door.

I walked to the corner where the DX was, and spotted Steve, one of the group of friends my brother had introduced me to when I moved here in August. "Hey Steve, why you walking?"

He had messy brown hair, and brown eyes. He wear blue jeans, and a denim vest jacket on. He was real cocky with all the other guys, and the best friend of Sodapop Curtis. He smiled when he caught up to me, "Had to drop the car off to get fixed."

"Oh, so where is Pony?" I asked, assuming he would know, since he usually dropped Soda off at the DX on the way to school.

"He had something to do with the track team, I dropped Soda off with my car," He seemed to finally notice my outfit, "Did you go shopping in the Soc's closet?" He laughed at his own joke.

"Your sense of humor is just as bad as Two Bit's," I held my binder tighter against me, now feeling silly in what I was wearing, "I will leave now, have a nice day Randle." I quickened my pace, not even turning around to see a reaction. Not to fond about being picked on.

"Come on Sam, I was just kidding," I could hear him running to catch up to me, "Wait for me, alright?"

"I wouldn't want to embarrass you, looking like a Soc, and all," I tossed a glare over my shoulder at him, as he finally caught up to me.

He stopped me from continuing, as he rested his hand on my shoulder, "Come back to my house with me, my sister left some clothes behind, when she got married, and moved out."

"Today I am wearing this, I like what I am wearing, and nothing is going to change my mind," I hurried the rest of the way to school. Steve caught site of Johnny, and Two Bit, then they all went out to the bleachers for something to smoke.

Ponyboy ended up being in all the same classes as me, since we were both in the same grade. He was friends with both Greasers (that is what the Soc call us), and Soc in our classroom. He ate with me, and Johnny during lunch, and then waited for me by my locker.

"Hey there, Samantha," Pony started walking beside me, as I passed my locker where he was waiting, "So what do you think of this school?"

I felt the tears burning around my eyes, as I held my binder tighter against me, "I hate this school, some of the Greaser girls made fun, saying how I thought I was too good for them dressing like this. Then the Soc girls didn't even talk to me at all, only friends I have are you guys."

Pony looked kind of nervous, as we walked towards his house, "Geez, I am not good when girls cry, tell me how I can help."

"You're a guy, you can't help," I threw him my book, and took off running, as far away as I could. I wasn't even paying attention to who I was passing, or who was in front of me, when I suddenly hit something hard, I would had fallen back on the ground, if it wasn't for the two strong arms holding me study. When I finally looked up to who had a hold of me, I was staring into a pair of smoldering dark eyes, "I'm sorry." Was the only things my brain would let me say at the time.

He looked over my head, and then caught my eyes once again, "You know it isn't safe to run around in this part of town," he looked like a model, with black curly hair, "Soc girl like you, should know better."

That's when my brain started working once again, "I am sick, and tired of being called a Soc today. I am not a Soc, I am not a Greaser, I was just Samantha from New York, before I was forced to move to this place." I know I was turning red, "I didn't ask to be ripped out of my old life, and forced to live with my brother, in a strangers house. I am sorry if I don't dress like I should, and I am sorry that I can't recognize the difference between the right side of Society, and the wrong-"

I was interrupted by a loud deep laugh, "I take back what I said about you being a Soc, no Soc has your fiery wit." He looked over at where a motorcycle was parked, and then back at me, "So how about you letting me buy you a coke too help cool you down, and maybe give you a ride home."

I finally remembered where I was suppose to be, "Sorry I can't, I am suppose to meet my brother, at a couple of friends house," I started to pull out of his arms, which were still holding onto mine, I looked back up into his dark eyes, "Sorry for bumping into you, even though I am sure it hurt me more then you, but thanks anyways,"

"Skip the coke, I'll just give you that ride," He had by this point walked over to the motorcycle, and he patted the seat in the back, "Wouldn't want to keep that brother waiting, or your friends," I could tell he could care less about my brother, and friends, but I just nodded as I jumped on the back of his bike.

I gave him the directions to the Curtis's house, causing him to laugh once more, " I know exactly where the place is," he explained as he started the bike, and headed towards my destination.

Pony was on his front porch pacing, he looked like he had been holding his breath, cause when he looked at me his whole body seemed more relax, "Damn it Sammy, I thought you were lost, your brother-" he stopped talking, when he noticed who I was with. "Tim Shepard?"

I turned around, and looked at the guy, now known as Tim, "I just realize we didn't introduce ourselves, names Samantha, getting as bad as Dally."

"What do you know about Ole Dally?" Tim looked at me hard.

"More then I wish to, he's my brother," I answered honestly, then looked at Pony, "Has my brother come by yet?"

"No, he called here, saying he would meet us at the lot," Pony pulled me away from Tim, as he answered my question, "They're having a party."

"It's Thursday, and I have school tomorrow," I was use to my brother dragging me to parties, since I moved here during the summer, but unlike my brother I cared about my grades. "I guess I get the house to myself," I turned to see Tim right behind me, "Thanks again for the ride,"

"Not a problem, didn't know Dally had a cute little sister," Tim leaned against the Curtis's porch, only making my friend more nervous. He looked at Ponyboy, "Curly asked about you Ponyboy, he got out of the reformatory last week, got a job."

"Cool, maybe Johnny, and I will go see him Saturday," Pony rubbed the back of his neck, and then disappeared into the house, "I am going to start on homework, that way I could go to the party."

I sighed as I slowly started to head inside, "I probably should to, cause I know my brother wouldn't really let me stay home alone." I turned, and smiled at Tim, "It was nice meeting you, Tim."

He smirked, "Nice meeting you to, Samantha." He ran a comb through his curls, as he turned around towards his bike. "See you tonight."

I nodded dumbly, as I watched him ride away. I smiled at Pony, as I sat down to do my own homework, "So you don't like, Tim?"

"Tim's a good guy, glad he's on our side," He looked at me, as I started writing, "He just is dangerous, if you get on his bad side."

I nodded understandingly, "Alright, can I ask you something else?"

"Sure, what is it?" Pony asked, as the screen door opened, and Johnny entered the house taking a seat next to him, "Hey Johnny."

I smiled at Johnny, before turning back at Pony, "What do you think about me wearing this to school?"

"I don't know, it's a nice outfit," Pony answered, "Just be careful, cause I heard Jan talking about wanting to beat the snob out of you."

"Yeah, she said that to me in the locker room," I glared down at my notebook, remembering that red headed trash, and her two friends.

I looked down at my clothes, "Perhaps I should get a new look," I closed my school work, and looked at my two friends, "Let's go shopping."

"Shopping?" Both of the boys questioned in unison.

I laughed at there expressions, "Yeah, I need to know if I look good, or not right?"

"Alright, just don't ask me to hold your purse," Johnny smiled as we left the house, "There is just some things I won't do."

"Yeah, don't want your brother, or someone seeing me holding a purse by the changing room," Pony agreed, taking a cigarette from behind his ear.

I laughed as I walked with my two friends.

 **THE LOT PARTY**

By the time I finished shopping. I barely had time to drop the bags off at the Curtis's, and change before going to the party, I had bought a black slim fitting skirt, which went right above my knees, and a dark blue sweater blouse, which helped show my curves, along with a matching pair of heels. When I let my hair down from the braid, it fell into a nice wave, with the help of a lot of hairspray it looked good when I pulled it back. I smiled when I saw my friends reactions to the way I looked, and knew that I was dressed like I should be, "You ready?"

Johnny was the first to react by wrapping his arm around my shoulder, and leading me out the door, "Dally's gonna need to keep a watch on you tonight," he winked.

I was able to spot, Steve, Soda, and Two Bit, right off, when we arrived at the Lot. I smiled at Steve's double take, when he saw me, "Hello," I smiled as we joined the three.

Soda grinned, as he checked me out, "Wow, are you the same Samantha?" he teased, as he leaned against Steve, who was still checking my new look out.

Steve nodded in agreement, he looked right at my face after a couple minutes, "You're looking good, Sam."

I noticed my brother wasn't anywhere to be found, which didn't surprise me, because he had a habit of showing up when he felt like, "Have you seen my brother?"

"He was talking to Georgia, the last time I saw him," He pointed to the direction, of where a few cars were parked away, "Probably took her someplace."

"Sounds like something my brother would do," I smiled at the guys, and then excused myself to find something to drink.

"Well looky here girls, if it ain't miss New York," I could recognize her voice from anywhere, Jan Zimmer. "So your boyfriend Dally took a girl to his car, jealous?"

I almost spit out the soda, which I had just drank, when I heard the last part. I mean how the hell didn't she know I was his sister, not his girlfriend (Ewww). She was jealous, that was why she threatened me in the locker room, I mentally scolded myself for not seeing it the whole time, "Jan," I turned and looked at her rat like face, and laughed, "Dally ain't my boyfriend-"

She didn't let me continue, "Don't give me that, I see him always by you, how protective he was over the summer when a guy came up to you. He always has an arm around your shoulder-"

"He's my brother, Bitch, a protective one at that," I watched her expression as she processed the new information, she reminded me of my gold fish I had when I was small, how she kept opening and closing her mouth. "Maybe if you actually had the nerve to approach my brother, instead of watching like a stalker, you might had known that sooner. He actually thought you were cute," I shook my head negatively, when a small hopeful smile appears on her lips, "That will change though, when he hears word you are looking to beat me up," I smirked as her smile is replaced with a look of nervousness, and a mixture of guilt.

"Hey Samantha!"

I almost laughed, when Jan's eyes widened, as Tim came and joined me. I smiled at him, "Hey Tim, how are you?" I look over at Jan, before turning my gaze back to him, "This is Jan, in case you didn't know, she threatened to kick the shit out of me at school today."

She just nervously shook her head, as she quickly left with her friends.

"I know Jan already, she's at all of the parties," Tim looked at my new look, and smirked, "Like your new look, but I think I'll miss the school girl uniform from earlier," he leaned in, and whispered the last part in my ear.

When he was that close, I noticed a scar from his brow, to his chin that I hadn't noticed before. "Your scar?"

He touched the side of his face for a moment, and looked down at me. "What about it?"

"How that happen?" I couldn't help asking.

He laughed a little, "Some broad got mad at me cause I dumped her, and hit me with a busted soda bottle last year," he leaned back in closer to my ear again, "Some girls find it sexy." I felt his hand resting gently on my back.

I pretended not to notice the tingles from where his hand was resting, and just took another sip from my coke, before looking back at him, "I am sure they do, and I have nothing against scars, I think most have interesting back stories," I turned and whispered, since his face was still lowered to my ear, "Tim, if your trying to flirt with me, try not mentioning what other chicks think, okay?" Then I just walked away, where the rest of my friends were standing.

I could hear my favorite Elvis song playing from one of the cars, "This song is great."

"Saw you talking to Tim, didn't know you knew him," Two Bit looked over towards where Tim was now standing.

I shrugged my shoulders, not really seeing why it mattered, "I sort of ran into him after school."

"Who'd you sort of run into after school?" My brother asked, as he joined us, with his arm wrapped around Georgia's shoulder.

Georgia was my brothers girlfriend, since after he found out that Sylvia was sleeping around on him. The two of them were just friends with benefits. "How'd you're first day go, Sammy?"

I smiled at her, she was probably the only girl I like so far from since I moved here, "It was horrible, Jan, and her groupies threatened to beat the snob out of me, just cause I wear my uniform to school," I almost jumped when I felt an arm slip around my waist.

"What you doing with your arm around my lil' sister, Shepard?" My brother wasn't mad or anything, he was simply confused I think, "You don't even know her."

Tim grinned, as he crossed both arms across his chest, still standing close to me, He was making the others a little nervous I could tell, but he seemed to keep his cool when talking to my brother, "Samantha, and I are old friends. She ran into me after school, wasn't paying att-"

"Excuse me for a sec," I quickly pulled Tim by the arm, away from where my brother was, which seemed to amuse the guy some what. I looked at him pleadingly, "I was suppose to go straight to the Curtis's after school, my brother won't let me go anywhere alone, if he finds out I ran off. Please don't say anything else."

He smirked, making me nervous, with the glint in his eyes. The same glint Dally gets when he wants something in return. "Go on a date with me."

I felt myself blush at the idea, since I never really been out before, didn't have much chance at the all girl school. I crossed my arms across my chest, not looking up at him, "Why would you want to waist your night on me? I am sure you get luckier with some of these other girls." I may not had known him that well yet, but I knew he was a lot like my brother, when it came to sleeping around. Didn't go out with a girl, unless he thought he would score. I stared him right in the eyes, "I'm not like these other girls."

He stared at me for a moment, before allowing the smirk to return, "Will you excuse me, I still have your brothers question to answer."

I grabbed his arm, before he had the chance to walk away, "Fine then, I'll go on a date with you." This should be interesting.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Here is a new outsider fiction I been working on, sorry about my spelling, and I hope you enjoy this story. I wrote it a while ago, but my internet decided not to work for the last few months, so I just barely got around to posting the first few chapters.

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own the characters, except the girls of course, minus Angela.

Have a good read...

 **Tim's Girl – Chapter Two**

Tim showed up at my house at exactly six o'clock that Saturday, he was leaning against his bike waiting. I smiled as I watched him from the upstairs window, before leaning out a little, "Just so you know, I am on time for the date, it's you who's late."

He looked up at me, and then grinned, "What are you on about, I been here for ten minutes, what's taking you?"

"A knock on the door is preferred, not a horn of your bike," I backed into my room, shutting the window behind me, before sitting on my bed.

I heard him knock on the door, and then Buck answering it, "Hey Sammy, Tim's here for you!"

I laughed as I imagined the look on Bucks face, when he answered the door. He was a good friend, and treated me like a little sister. I grabbed my coin pouch, and hurried down into the front room where the two guys were standing, "Hello, Tim."

Buck grabbed my coat from the rack, and put it over my shoulder, in a brotherly fashion, "You two be careful, and you be home by ten."

"What are you, her brother?" Tim asked, giving Buck, what I thought was an intimidating cold look.

Buck, being himself, just returned the cold look, "Not by blood, but enough to be able to give the, if-you-hurt-her-you-die-talk to you." He put a protective arm around me, as he continued to glare at my date, "She's lucky that I am letting her go alone with you Tim, since she's only fifteen."

Tim seemed to do a double take, and I thought he might leave, by the shock in his face. After a couple minutes, the shock turned into a relaxed grin, "Well are you ready, or not?"

I beamed, relieved he hadn't bailed, "Yeah."

He lead me out of the house, not giving Buck a second look, "Never seen Buck like that before."

I shrugged my shoulders, "Yeah, he acts more like a brother, then Dally sometimes. Like when I told Dally I was going on a date with you, my brother just shrugged his shoulders not giving much thought. When Buck found out, he postponed his date, for after you got to the house, so he could give you the talk he thought Dally should had given you."

He just handed me a helmet, and then helped me onto the bike, "So you ready for the time of your life?"

"What do you have in mind?" I asked, as he started the bike, and drove away from the large house.

After a half hour of just riding, Tim turned his bike onto a dirt path, which actually brought us to a little pond. There were a couple of other couples I didn't recognized, either dancing to some music, or making out. Some of them were actually doing both at the same time.

Tim helped me off of the bike, before leading me to an ice chest, where there was cola, and beer, "It's Roadies birthday, he just turned twenty-one," he removed the cap of a beer, and handed it over to me, "Want a drink?"

I shook my head, refusing the offered beverage, before reaching in for a cola, "I'm not so big on alcohol."

He didn't look annoyed, like I thought he would be, he just popped the top off of my cola with a blade from his pocket, with a small smirk on his face, "Not a problem, should had known by now."

"I tried some at the first party Buck had, and ended up throwing up nonstop, that is when Buck actually started treating me like a little sister," I walked over to the pond, and sat on the edge, knowing that my date was following close behind, "Maybe if we go out again, I might give drinking another go, but since this is our first date don't want to spend it throwing up."

He wrapped his arm around my waist, without any hesitation, like Pony, or Johnny had when they were with there dates. Then again, Tim, he had probably been with a few more girls, "So what should we do on this next date?"

I rolled my eyes, smiling as I played with a pebble in front of me, "Let's just make it through our first one," I noticed a tall raven haired guy, who had his arm around a short blonde, approaching us, "I think your friend is looking for you." I didn't know the name of the guy, but I recognized the girl, she was actually nice. She worked at the Dingo, and always seemed to be able to turn my brother down, without a second thought.

Tim got to his feet, smiling as he shook the other guys hand, "Happy birthday, Roadie," he looked at the blonde, "Hey April, you're not hogging the birthday boy, are you?"

"He's the one that lured me into the back of his van," She turned her attention, to where I was still standing, "Hey Samantha, right?"

I smiled, as I reach my hand, to shake hers, "Yes, nice to see you again, April."

"So you're Dal's kid sister," Roadie shook my hand, before wrapping it back around April, "So you guys want to get out of here?"

"I thought this was your birthday party," I noticed Tim smirking, the same way Roadie was, "Am I missing something?"

April just rolled her eyes, as she took my arm, and lead me away from the guys, "Roadie doesn't even like anyone, 'cept Tim, you, and me, but everyone else seems to have invited themselves. So we usually go to an old abandoned warehouse and hang out. It usually just with Tim, Roadie, and me. Actually you're the first girl, besides me, who knows about the place." 

Tim came up to the other side if me, and wrapped his arm around my waist, "Yeah, it will be like our own little party, and besides it is the birthday boys wishes."

"Alright," I rolled my eyes, towards where Roadie, and April were waiting, "Since it's what your friend wants."

Roadie did an air pump, "Alright! Let's get out of here."

 **THE WAREHOUSE**

"Get it out of me, Tim!" I cried.

"Well if you would just sit still, I might finish quicker," He was getting frustrated.

"Shit, there's blood everywhere man," Roadie was running his fingers through his hair, trying to not look in my direction, "Hurry up, and finish with her, Tim."

Tim groaned, before glaring at his friend, "And you're second in command," he grinned, and winked at me, "All better," he brought my hand to his mouth, and kissed it as he wrapped it with a handkerchief from his back pocket.

April was rubbing my back, "I remember when I stepped on a busted bottle about a month ago, and my boyfriend was no help, Tim here on the other hand was a savior," she squealed as her boyfriend scooped her in his arms, "But he makes up for it, in a lot of other great ways."

"He's a good fighter too, even though he don't like the sight of blood, but when we have a rumble I could always count on him," Tim sat beside me, as he watched his friends go into the storage closet, "Want me to take you home?"

I felt bad about crying, "I'm sorry for acting like a baby, just it really hurt," I glanced at him for a second, before looking down at my hand, "So I understand if you want to take me home."

"That's not why I asked if you wanted to go home, it's almost ten," He lifted me onto his lap, and tilted my chin so I was making eye contact.

I blushed, as I remembered the curfew Buck, had given me, "You know Buck, he ain't my father, actually don't know my real father, but I know it ain't Buck."

"I ain't stressing about Buck, or your brother, just don't want you to be too tired for our second date," He pulled the back of my head towards his, and kissed my lips at first gently, and then more rougher.

I was blushing by the time we pulled out of the kiss, as I looked into his dark eyes, "That was a pretty great, first kiss."

He looked at me surprised, as he pulled a strand of my hair behind my ear, "I find it hard to believe, that you never been kissed."

"Well not much chances, when your parents were protective, and kept you in an all girls school since junior high," I closed my eyes, as I felt his hand gently rub my back, and his lips kissing my neck, "Tim, what are you doing?"

He smirked at me, as he met my lips with his, before pulling out of the kiss, "I was just trying to make your first make out session, one to remember." He leaned back in, and kissed me again.

"Kisses!" April shouted, she giggled as she adjusted her sweater, and fixed her hair.

Roadie came right behind her, not caring about his shirt being unbuttoned, "Well the closet is free, if you two want it," he teased.

I stiffened,"..."

"Roadie," Tim stood me up, as he stood himself, "I need to take Samantha home."

"It was nice seeing you again April, and nice meeting you Roadie," I smiled at the two, once we reached Tim's bike.

"Yeah, nice meeting you too, Sam," Roadie explained, getting into his van.

April wrapped her arms around me, "You have my number, sweety," she looked up at Tim, and smiled, "Make sure to stay out of trouble, Shepard."

He laughed, as he lifted me onto the back of his bike, before getting on the front, "I'm not promising anything!" He shouted as April jumped into the car, and waved to us as they drove away.

 **BUCK'S HOME**

Tim had his arms wrapped around me, as he rested his forehead against mine, "You know, Roadie, he was only joking around with the closet thing. I would never force a girl to do something, that she wasn't ready for."

I nodded as I had my arms, wrapped around his waist, since he was taller then me, "I know that, Tim."

"Good," He whispered, before leaning into to kiss me.

"It's ten-o-five!" Buck was leaning against the door, staring at us, "You're late, Sammy."

I rolled my eyes, before looking towards him, "Actually no I am not, we were back here, five minutes before ten, you never said he had to have me inside by ten, just here. So since you own this whole four acres of land, then I am not late."

"Smart ass," He laughed, as he went back inside.

I turned to find a grinning Tim, "Actually we could had been down the street, and still be considered home."

"Good to know," he kissed me on the cheek, before walking me to the door, "You busy tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow morning, I go to the morning mass, but I am usually out by eight-thirty," I smiled as I shut the screen door behind me, "See you later, Tim. Thanks for the date, and don't forget about our secret, my brother can't find out."

"Bye Samantha," He laughed, as he walked towards his bike.

"So, smartass, what can't he not tell Dally?" Buck was leaning against his bar counter, as I made my way towards the kitchen.

'Nothing much, I got upset after school yesterday, some girls were giving me a hard time. Instead of just fighting my battle, I took off running away from the school, and ran into Tim," I answered honestly, since I was able to talk to Buck more freely, then my brother, "So he said if I went out with him, then he wouldn't tell my brother," I saw him try not to laugh.

"So instead of going to the Curtis's right after school, like you told your brother I am assuming, you ended up running through town and ran into Tim," Buck asked, as he walked towards me, and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "I think you should get to bed, if you plan on making it to morning Mass."

I smiled appreciatively at him, as he lead me to my room, "Good night, and tell Sarah hi for me," I closed the door behind me, as Buck walked across the hall to his own room, where his date was probably waiting.

I walked over to my bed, wondering what it would be like, if Tim was the one waiting in my room when I came in. Immediately after I felt my whole face heat up, 'Shit now I'll never get to sleep.' I sighed laying back onto my bed.

 **To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Here is a new outsider fiction I been working on, sorry about my spelling, and I hope you enjoy this story. I wrote it a while ago, but my internet decided not to work for the last few months, so I just barely got around to posting the first few chapters.

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own the characters, except the girls of course, minus Angela.

Have a good read...

 **Tim's Girl – Chapter Three**

I was just stepping out of church, when I heard a familiar loud motor roar.

Sister Margrethe, who was one of the first real friends I made when I moved to Tulsa, was standing beside me, "You know that young man?"

I smiled at the older woman, "Yeah, I do. I glanced at him, and gave a small wave, letting him know I saw him."

"I wasn't sure you were expecting him, saying at how surprised you looked seeing him just now," She gave my hand a gentle squeeze, before placing the keys she had in her other hand, in her pocket, "I am guessing you don't need a ride home, am I right dear?"

"No thank you, Margrethe, I will see you next week," I kissed her cheek, before walking over towards a waiting Tim, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I figured that you might be to tired to walk home, so I thought I would give you a ride," He answered, as he waved towards where Margrethe was still watching.

"She always get's me, and brings me home," I answered, "Besides, I usually go to the Curtis's, since it's closer then my house. My brother is usually at there house, by the time I get out of service, anyways."

"What you think the sister would think, if she knew the way you kissed me last night, he asked as he helped me onto his bike," He pulled away from the church, without waiting for me to reply to his question.

I noticed as we passed the Curtis's street, as my brother turned the corner, but quickly turned to follow us, "My brother is behind us," I shouted, as I glanced back at my brother.

Tim laughed, as he glanced behind him, and turned on the same dirt road that lead to the pond from yesterday, "He'll regret seeing what I plan on doing." He got off the bike, and then helped me do the same, as we walked to where a small dock was, "I enjoy coming here to think, you know when there ain't a bunch of people around."

My brother was walking behind us, "Samantha, what you doing, thought you went to church this morning?"

I glared at my brother, at hearing what he really meant, "So you think I am lieing?" I turned to face him, fighting back the tears.

My brother just returned my glare, "Well I didn't see you, when you came home last night, and when I went to meet you at the Curtis's, I see you with Shepard, riding on the back of his bike."

I swung a hard right hook, hearing the sound of a bone crack, as the tears now fell freely, "You should know me better then that, you obviously didn't come home last night, and see that I was tucked in bed. I know you didn't go home, so don't say you did, because Buck would had told you, that I was home, and then gone to church. Sister Margrethe, even would tell you, you know she's not a liar."

My brother rubbed his sore jaw, as he looked at me, "Why are you here, this early?"

I smirked as I turned to look at Tim, as he pulled me into his embrace, and kissed me hard. After a couple minutes of watching me kiss Tim, my brother left using a few choice words, about how a brother shouldn't watch his fifteen year old sister kiss anyone like that.

"Well that got rid of him," Tim answered, pulling out of the embrace, and taking my hand as we sat on the edge of the dock. "Remind me to never make you mad."

"Don't worry, that's about the only thing I know how to do, is a hard right hook," I answered softly, "Steve, he showed me how to, in case any of the girls got rough."

He reached into his pocked, and pulled out a pocket knife, and then handed it to me, "Take this, if you plan on sticking around me," he laughed at my puzzled expression, "It's not to use on me, it's in case any of the guys in my group get rough with you."

"I don't want to kill anyone," I exclaimed, giving him the blade back, "Plus I don't even know how to hold a blade."

"You won't kill anyone, I could show you some moves," He stood to his feet, and helped me onto mine, before positioning me where he wanted, "Now I am going to come up behind you, when a intruder does that, you are going to stab him in the leg, and twist it before running for help," he guided my hand, as he explained the movements to defend myself, "You smell good."

I blushed as I felt his breath on my neck, "Tim, what are you doing?"

"Your hair smells good," He turned me in his arms, and kissed me gently, "Samantha, I never thought I would date someone, almost six years younger then me," He was smiling at my reaction.

"You're twenty-one?" I asked, taking a step back, but not leaving his embrace.

"You have a problem with my age?" He asked, with a small smirk.

"Not a single one?" I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck, and kissing him,

When we got back to the Curtis's, since that was a Sunday routine of mine, we walked straight to the back yard where Darry was cooking some burgers. The other guys were messing around, seeing who could do the best back flip, which was mostly Randle. Or, just sitting in the shade watching, which was mostly Ponyboy, and Johnny.

"Hey Tim," Darry greeted, in his usual tone, not friendly or rude.

"Darry, how you been? Haven't seen you around the Lot, lately." Tim shook the older Curtis's hand, "Is work going good?"

"Yeah, picked up another job, helping to install carpets," The oldest Curtis, answered, "How is Curly, and Angela?"

"Angela, she's doing alright, in junior high now," He wrapped an arm around my shoulder, as he looked at me, "You have to meet her sometime."

"And Curly?" Ponyboy asked, as he joined us, "Haven't seen him at school."

"Yeah, he got expelled, he got a job helping at the pet store though, old man Hindly needs the help."

"Jacob Hindly?" I asked, recognizing the name.

"Yeah, you know him?" Pony asked, surprised since I never went to far from here, my brother, or the church.

"I know him, he goes to the same church as me, he invites me to visit his shop all the time," I answered, he's a real nice old man.

"Church, never would had figured him the type, with the vocabulary he uses," Two Bit commented, as he came to stand with us, "Then again, hearing your vocabulary, maybe I do believe it now."

I just rolled my eyes, scanning the back yard for my brother, "Where is my brother?"

"He said something about taking a bike ride, to visit a friend in Texas," Johnny answered, from beside Pony, "I thought he was going to bring you, he usually does."

I just ran into the house, pissed off at my brothers sudden road trip, "Damn Dally," I ran into the bathroom, getting ready to slam the door, when suddenly it was caught by Tim, "Tim, please ju-" I turned my back, as tears started falling from my eyes.

He shut the door, before turning me around in his arms, and pulling me close, "Don't cry, hate seeing girls cry."

I glared at him, as I pulled out of his arms, "I didn't ask you to follow me, I am only fifteen."

He calmly sat on the toilet, and pulled me onto his lap, before pressing his lips to mine.

I weakly smacked his chest, but remained sitting on his lap, as I dried my tears, "I'm mad, don't do that."

"Do what?" He asked, as he gently kissed my neck, and tighten his hold on me.

I closed my eyes, and took a breath, "I would like to be mad at my brother, but you doing that-"

"Shhh," He trailed his lips up my throat, until they were on my own, before pulling slightly away, "I will kick his ass, just let me kiss you." His lips were right back on mine, as he turned me to straddle his lap, bringing my chest closer to his, "You're beautiful, Samantha."

Knock! Knock! Knock! "Sammy, are you alright in there?"

I jumped at the pounding on the door, and quickly readjusted my skirt, "Yeah, I'm fine Steve, I'll be right out." I splashed some water on my face, and noticed Tim, as he adjusted himself, "Sorry," I mumbled quickly to him, "I-"

He just smirked, as he gently kissed my lips, before opening the door, "You didn't do anything, did you?"

I just rolled my eyes, as I walked past him, and a puzzled Steve, "Hi, Steve."

 **Three Hours Later**

I was pacing back and forth in my room, as Tim laid across my bed, "I can't believe he went without me!"

"So what exactly happened?" Buck, was leaning against my dresser, glaring towards where Tim was lying comfortably. "And why are you in her room, Tim?"

I stopped and stared at, Buck, "He gave me a ride home."

"Not what I asked," Buck rolled his eyes, and then looked at me, "Why is he laying on your bed?"

"Because we're going to have sex, Buck, want to watch?" I rolled my eyes, already annoyed with the male population, "Relax Buck, I was just kidding, don't you think I would had shut the door."

Buck just returned his glare at Tim, "My room is right down the hall, Tim." He glanced at me quickly, before leaving my room, and shutting the door behind him till it was only opened a crack.

I walked over to my bed, and sat at the foot, "Can't believe I said that," I mumbled, burying my face, in my hands.

"Took me by surprise," Tim laughed, as he sat beside me, and pulled me onto his lap, "You want me to kick your brothers ass, when he comes back?"

"I could handle him," I smiled, as I kissed his cheek, "I'm surprised your still here, after I acted like a cry baby."

He leaned in, and kissed me roughly, "You're all woman, from where I'm siting," he wrapped his arms around my waist.

The next thing I remember, was waking up to the sun shining through my window, and Tim's arm wrapped around my waist, wearing the same jeans, and top, I put on when I returned home from the, Curtis's. I glanced at the door, and saw it read 6:30a.m.

Tim, was still wearing his own clothes, minus his coat, as his bare arm tightened around my waist, "Why are you moving so much?"

"I got to get ready for school," I answered, trying to get out of bed, with little success.

"Why?"

"Because, I am still a student," I answered, kissing his cheek, "I don't remember falling asleep."

"You read some of that poem book, then we both passed out," He opened his eyes, and smiled when he caught my gaze, "I'll give you a ride to school." He sat up, allowing me to finally do the same, "Get dressed, wear that number, which I met you in the other day."

"It's in the laundry, and my brother actually burnt the rest," I mumbled, as I looked through the closet, and pulled out a navy blue dress, "I'll be right back," I hurried to the bathroom, and started to get ready,

Sarah, came in behind me, and smiled, "Want me to do your hair?"

"You don't like me," I mumbled, as she started teasing my hair, and placed a heaad band.

She looked at me surprised, "Who said that?"

"Dally," I answered, as I started applying the make up, which I had bought when I went shopping the other day. "He said you didn't like us."

"I don't like your brother, because he does whatever he wants, without caring about those who are affected. You actually help out around here," She smiled, as she turned me to face her, before spraying some hairspray, "You're a good person. Tim's helmet, shouldn't even be able to budge your hair now."

"Thanks for helping me, Sarah," I smiled as I left the restroom, after she closed the door.

Tim was waiting downstairs, when I finally joined him, he grinned when he say me, "Wow, should I be worried?"

I stared at him confused, "About what?"

"You look great," He wrapped his arms around my waist, as we walked to where his bike was parked, then helped me onto the back. "Might have to let the guys at your school know, who's girl you are."

"Tim, only guys who pay attention to me, are Johnny, Ponyboy, Soda, and Steve," I held onto his waist, as he started the bike, "You don't have to worry about me."

Apparently everything I said to him on the way to school, were just a bunch of waisted words, because before I gave me a very passionate kiss in front of the school. He scanned the crowd, probably making sure all the guys saw, before kissing me again quickly before pulling away.

"I'm almost afraid to walk with you," Ponyboy came up beside me, smiling as he watch Tim, drive away.

"I don't know what got into him," I looked at my friend, hopeing he could explain.

Steve answered instead, as he took my shoulder bag for me, "He did that, so the other guys won't touch you, pretty much claiming you as his property."

I rolled my eyes, "I told him not to worry about me, and the other guys."

"So," Steve placed my bag back over my shoulder, once we came inside the school, "Ill see you after school."

"So you, and Tim?" Johnny asked, as I approached my locker, which was next to his, and Pony's.

"I will see you guys after school," I called, ignoring anymore conversation.

 **Six Months Later**

I was doing back flips on the balancing beam, not even noticing my anyone around me. I loved doing gymnastics, but hadn't been here in time to join the team last year, because I came after the tryouts. The coach still let me use the room, when her team wasn't practicing, so I usually came in here during my lunch.

"You're really good, Winston," The coach explained, as she came into the gymnasium.

I slid off the beam, and walked over to my school bags, "I'm sorry coach, I know you said I could use it , when not one was in here. Since-"

She smiled, as she held onto my arms, "Samantha, you could use it, I didn't change my mind," she lead me over to the bleachers, "I hope you plan on trying out next year, especially wish you came to town before tryouts this year."

"I am going to look for a job, so I won't have time to do after school activities," I saw the disappointment across her face.

"You're only fifteen, why do you need a job?"

"Because I recently became, Emancipated, and so I need to earn my own living," I stood back up, and started to leave, before realizing what I just admitted.

She came up behind me, and looked at me worriedly, "I thought your brother had custody of you?"

"He moved to Texas, helping out with rodeos there," I was tried to avoid looking at her face, "Since my mother doesn't want me anymore, she even sent me the damn papers, so I had no choice but to sign. I'm alright though, I still have a place to stay, just would be nice to help when I can though."

"How long have you been on your own?" She asked, now walking beside me, through the empty halls. Lunch time, the halls were almost always empty, since everyone at in the cafeteria, parking lot, or football field.

"Does the principle know?" She asked.

"Coach, please don't tell him, I need an education," I was squeezing her hand, not even realizing it, "He will not let me stay here."

"Where are you living?"

"At the Merril Residence," I answered, right before the bell rang, "I need to get to my next class, see you around coach." I didn't even give her time to say anything, as I hurried down the hall.

She smiled at me, as she walked with me, down the hall, "I won't say anything, you have my word."

That couldn't have gone worse...

 **Buck's House**

"I'm home," I tossed my bag onto the bar, when I entered my home for the last six months.

"Welcome home, Sam," Buck, popped up from behind the bar, scaring me in the process, "Sorry, thought you heard me back here," he tried not to laugh.

"I guess I had to much shit going on in my mind," I sat at one of the bar stools, "Where is, Sarah?"

"She's at school, she get's her Cosmetology license soon," He answered proudly, as he set a cup of coke in front of me, "Your boyfriend called."

"What he say?" I asked, after taking a drink.

"He'll be here around five," Buck answered, as he fixed himself a drink, and sat beside me, "Your brother called, he's coming to visit this weekend. I told him it was up to you, if he was allowed to stay here during his visit."

"It's your house, Buck, and I won't even be here. I'll do what I did last time he visited," I grabbed my bag, and then groaned, "Just one time today, I would like to here someone say, 'By the way, Sam, Happy Birthday,'" I was getting ready to run upstairs, when Buck stopped me, and spun me around, "What, Buck?"

He held up a key, and then placed it in my hand, "Happy Birthday, Sam."

I stared at the key, and then at him, a little confused, "What's this?"

"Do you pay attention to your surroundings at all, when you come home?" He took my hand, and dragged me back outside, where there was a lime green 'Mustang', next to Buck's red mustang, "You got two mustangs now?"

"I bought a new one, and am giving you, my old one," He placed the key's in my hand, and grinned, "I fixed it up, and everything for you. Tim actually paid for the new engine, and interior."

"You shouldn't have," I tried handing him back the keys.

"I wasn't going to sale it, this was my first car," He explained, as he walked me over to the drivers side, "Why do you think, I spent so much time teaching you to drive this thing, not just anyone knows how to work her."

"Why?" I asked, as I turned to him.

"Because, Sarah, already has a car, and your the closes thing besides her, to being family," He opened the drivers door, and helped me in side, "It's three-thirty, go have a a little spin."

I waved as I drove away from the large yellow house, and headed towards the only place, which I could think of to go. I honked the horn, when I saw Tim, bending over the hood of his brothers truck. "Hey!"

He stared at me, then smirked, "Happy Birthday, Babe."

I parked behind the truck, and then made my way to my boyfriend, "Thank you."

He slammed the hood of the truck down, and walked over to where I was leaning against my own hood, "Now I don't need to worry about you walking all over town, if one of us can't give you a ride," he lifted me onto the hood, as he leaned in and kissed me. "How was your day?"

I smiled into the kiss, and frowned when he pulled away, "Can we go to your room?" I leaned back in, and kissed his lips gently.

"You never been past my living room, and now you want to go to my room?" He watched as a couple of guys road by, before looking back at me, "It's kind of messy."

"Hey Sam, nice car," Curly came out of the house, and whistled as he checked out my car. "Nice Mustang."

"I fixed your radiator, should be safe to drive to work," Time tossed his brother some keys, then wrapped his arm around my waist, "Don't be late for work."

"So you want me to be a day early?" Curly asked, trying not to laugh, he rolled his eyes, "If you want to be alone, just say so. Angela is sleeping over at a girlfriends house, and I'm meeting Johnny, and Ponyboy, at the nightly double." He jumped into his truck, and drove off.

Once we made it to Tim's room, he had me on the bed in a matter of second, with my blouse already tossed on the floor, along with his own shirt.

He smirked when he noticed my bra, "New bra?"

"Sarah, she bought me a few new ones, when I told her about how far our make out sessions have been going," I felt my cheeks warm, as I explained my new garments.

"If you start wearing this kind of bras for now on, I don't know how long I would be able to control my self around you," He flicked the front of my garment, causing it to pop open, "Please tell me to stop," he groaned, as he buried his head in my shoulder.

I rolled him onto his back, and smiled, "Tim, I don't want you to stop," I pressed my lips to his, as my hands slid down to his pants, "I want to do this."

He removed my hands from his pants, and brought them to his lips, as he laid beside me, "You're so beautiful, and I want your first time to be special."

I refastened my bra, as I stared at him, "What makes it special?"

He cupped my cheek in his hand, as he rested his head on his other, "I want it to be special for you, for the same reason I never brought you into my room."

"Where would be special?" I sat Indian-style, as I faced him, "Isn't as long as we're together, special enough?"

"I want to be with you, where I never brought anyone else before," He took a hold of my hands, which were fidgeting with the comforter, "Your first time should be special."

"Fine, let's go for a drive, in my new car then," I tossed on my blouse, and watched as he did the same with his shirt, before leading him to my car, "Let's go to the warehouse."

Tim looked at me confused, when I handed him the keys, and got in the passenger seat, "You drive."

"My brother is coming to town," I was leaning against him, as he kept a hand around my shoulder, and his other on the steering wheel, "Do you think, April, will let me stay with her while my brother is visiting again?"

"She is going camping with, Roadie," Tim answered, giving my shoulder a gentle squeeze, "I could stay with you, while he is visiting."

"I would love to see his face, when he see's you sleeping in my bed," I laughed at the reaction.

"Wait until he finds out about, Georgia," My boyfriend mentioned.

"I think she makes a better girlfriend for, Two-Bit," I smiled when I thought about the newest couple.

He stopped in front of a pool hall, and smirked at me, "I am not taking you to the warehouse," he took a hold of my hand, and kissed my palm, where there was a small scar from our first date, "You like playing, right?"

I blushed as I remembered, when my boyfriend taught me, and how close we were, "You just like making sure everyone knows who's girl I am."

He grinned, as he pulled me into his embrace, and kissed me as some of the patrons exited the bar, "Is that such a bad thing?"

"Not at all," I smiled, as I kissed his chin, "Let's play pool."

"You look great in jeans," Tim was leaning above me, as he showed me how to make one of the shots in, which I really didn't need help with, "Sweet, and sixteen now."

"Tim," I tried not to blush, as I felt his hand slide to my hips,

He set the stick back on the table, and took my hand, leading me back to where we had parked, "I want to take you somewhere, let's forget pool."

An hour later, found the two of us at the pond, in the back seat, of my mustang.

"I would have to say, this is a first for me," Tim mumbled, as he kissed my now bare shoulder, as I laid in his arms. "Actually never had sex in the back seat of a car," he was rubbing my stomach, "You know, I didn't intend our first time to be in the back of the car, are you alright?"

"A little sore, but Sarah, and April, told me that was to be expected," I sat up, and started to put my clothes back on, "They actually came with me, so I could get on the pill."

"April told me she went with you," Tim slid up his own jeans, but left his shirt off, as he helped me slide over to the front seat, "I love that ass."

"Please don't say that," I mumbled, trying to hide the blush, which he was good at causing.

"I love you," He climbed over the seat, and sat beside me, wrapping an arm around me, "I want to live together."

"I love you to. You'll have to ask, Buck," I answered, without much thought, "But you pretty much are at the house most night, but-"

"Shut up, woman," He laughed, rubbing the back of my neck, "and before you think I am asking you to move into my house, I am not. We would get our own place."

"You want to live with me, alone?" I stopped in front of Buck's, turning to look at my boyfriend.

"In our own place, yes," He pulled me onto his lap, and started kissing me, "Marry me."

"What?" I opened the door, and got out of the car.

"I love you, and you love me too," Tim was right behind me, "Samantha."

I wiped my eyes, as I felt the tears sliding down my eyes, "Tim, please not now."

He stopped me from walking any further, and turned me to face him, "Did I do something, are you mad at me?"

I laughed weakly, and kissed his cheek, "Tim, I just gave you my virginity, and told you I love you. I don't want you to feel trapped in having to move in someplace with me, and I especially don't need you to feel like we need to get married."

"I didn't ask you to marry me, or move in with me, because you gave me your virginity. I love you, and don't want anyone else," He tilted my head up, so I was staring into his dark eyes, "You changed my world, ever since slamming into me, when you ran away."

I giggled, as I recalled that memory, "So when were you planning?"

"Planning what?" Came an almost none welcoming voice.

Shit...

 **To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Here is a new outsider fiction I been working on, sorry about my spelling, and I hope you enjoy this story. I wrote it a while ago, but my internet decided not to work for the last few months, so I just barely got around to posting the first few chapters.

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own the characters, except the girls of course, minus Angela.

 **Have a good read...**

 **Tim's Girl - Chapter Four**

My brother was leaning against the front door, staring down at the two of us, "So your still around, Shepard?" He had a beer in one hand, and probably might have been about three, from the way he was swaying while just standing.

Tim, just held me close, as we passed my brother. "Forgot you told me, that he was coming for the weekend," he whispered.

"I forgot, too," I walked behind the bar, and fixed myself a rum coke, with mostly coke.

"You're drinking now?" My brother started laughing, as he sat on a stool, "Hard stuff from the looks of it."

"Why did you come back?" I went to sit on my boyfriends lap.

"I'm moving back home," My brother walked over to where I was sitting, and leaned down towards me.

"Good for you, I'm moving out," I stood to my feet after finishing my drink, and hurried up to my room.

–

"Dally, she don't want you in her room!"

"I'm her brother, you're-"

"Her boyfriend, the one that was here, while you took off to Texas."

I opened the door, just as my brothers fist came towards me, probably aiming for my boyfriend, who was now standing behind me. I screamed, as I felt a sharp throbbing pain, on the side of my face, "Shit."

"Damn, Dally," Tim scooped me up in his arms, and carried me back into my room, "I want to kill your brother."

"Shit, he hits hard," I held my cheek, ignoring the tears, "Don't kill him, Tim."

"Hey, Sam, I grabbed some ice," My brother held out a bag of ice, and handed it to Tim, "I wasn't aiming at you, I-"

"-was trying to hit my boyfriend," I pressed the bag to my cheek, already knowing there was a bruise rising, and placing my hand on Tim's, knee to keep him from attacking my brother.

Tim took my hand, and kissed my palm, before getting to his feet in my brothers face, "You hurt her."

"I was aiming for you," My brother glared at, Tim.

"Not now, when you abandoned her," My boyfriend glanced at me, before taking my brother by the collar, "You know how much she was hurting, especially after your mothers trip here."

"Mom, she came to see us, why didn't Buck, say anything?" My brother had a confused look on her face.

"I don't have parents anymore, not after she told me to sign emancipation papers, while her lawyer watched," I stood to my feet, and took one of my boyfriends hands, and lead him out of my room.

My brother ran in front of me, once we reached the bottom of the stairs, and blocked my exit, "What does that mean?"

"It means, that my mother isn't claiming me anymore, because she wants to pretend she didn't cheat. So my step dad would take her back." I answered, poking my finger against his chest, "Because if I don't exist to them, then there marriage was peachy. So now I could make my own decisions, not that I have a choice now."

"You know she was attacked, by a couple of Soc, on her way home from school couple months ago. We couldn't be in the damn room with her, when the doctor was looking her over, because none of us were related," My boyfriend was now standing between my brother, and I again, "She was scared, and had no family here, all because you got pissed she was dating me."

"Why didn't Buck, call me?" My brother tried to get around my boyfriend, to where I was now sitting.

"Because, I never had your fucking address, or phone number," Buck answered, from behind me, "We were lucky they allowed , Sister Margrethe, to come in with her. Sarah, actually went and picked the nun up, because your sister wanted someone with her."

"She stayed all night with me," I smiled as I thought about the sweet woman.

Buck, rested his hand on my shoulder, and gave a gentle squeeze, "She was a good lady, came everyday for a week, after the situation."

I noticed my brothers puzzled look, and sighed, "She pasted away last month."

"I'm sorry to hear that, I know you two were real close," My brother actually was sincere, making it hard for me to stay to angry.

"She was old, they let me give the eulogy, and gave me her crucifix," I reached my arm out, to show my brother the beads repeatedly wrapped around my wrist. "They even gave me some of her old hymnals, and books."

"Well she had you, as next of ken," Buck smiled, as he looked down at me, "You're car run smooth?"

"Yes, I love it," I blushed when my boyfriend winked at me.

"So what's with the bruise?" Buck asked, automatically looking at my brother.

"How do you know it wasn't him?" My brother asked, pointing to my boyfriend.

"Because he wouldn't harm a hair on her, and would be close to kill anyone who does," Buck answered, matter of fact like.

"Yeah, you should see the soc, who attacked her," Sarah smiled, as she came into the house, she looked at my brother, "Hey Dally, did Samantha, let you stay?"

"This isn't her house, it's Buck's," My brother was watching , Sarah, and she sat beside me on the couch.

"And your sisters, as long as she wants," Buck informed, exchanging knowing looks with Tim.

"Yeah he's staying, the Curtis's, have to many worries of there own, they don't need my brothers drama," I smiled at ,Sarah, when she squeezed my hand. "Besides, I think he wouldn't have to much of a welcome there either."

"Well are you, and Tim, staying? I got some Ox tails, from a guy who rides at the rodeo, a thank you for helping him break in his horses," Buck, walked over to my brother, and punched him on the shoulder, "Don't hit your sister again."

I smiled at Buck, knowing my brother wouldn't hit back, especially if he needed a place to sleep, "So how long you staying?"

"We'll see," My brother answered, "but I will give you my address, of a couple of my friends, who I normally crash with. Got a job delivering packages, once in the while."

"Better not do any deliveries, while your crashing here," Tim, warned standing next to, Buck, Ill help you grill." He knelt down, and gave me a kiss, before following Sarah, and Buck, out of the room.

I love these people...

 **A Couple Hours Later**

"So did Buck know?" I asked my boyfriend, once we were alone.

"Know what?" He asked, shutting the door to my room, before he undressed down to his briefs. "Despite how he looks, he does know quiet a lot."

"Tim," I just rolled my eyes, as I shoved him back, onto my bed, "I meant, about you wanting me to live with you."

"I told him," He pulled me down on top of him.

"That's why you exchanged looks," I rolled off of him, and laid on my back, "So have you ever asked a girl to marry you?"

"Not even close," He stroked my cheek, as he rolled over me, and gently kissed my lips, "Roadie, and April, offered to be there to witness."

"Witness?" I asked, as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, so they have proof, that we were legally wed. They provide someone if we didn't have people, but I rather have my best friend there," He caught my hand, and kissed my palm, " I mean if you said yes."

"When did you realize you wanted to marry me?" I closed my eyes, as he kissed up my arm, to my neck.

"That night, after you were attacked, and they wouldn't let me in the room at the hospital," He laid back on the mattress, then pulled me on top of him, with his arms wrapped around my waist.

"If we're married, then they can't keep you out, because you would be my husband," I stared into his eyes, as he made circle on my back, "You know, sister Margrethe, she told me I was lucky having a young man who cared so much for me. She told me you slept the whole night in the waiting room, even when Sarah, and Buck, returned home for the evening."

"Well the girl I was in love with, was attacked, and who knows what," He flipped me over, and traced the scar I had, leading from under my right breast to my naval. His eyes glazed over, the way they seemed to do, whenever we talked about that night,

I pulled his head towards mine, and stared into his eyes, "Hey, it wasn't anyone's fault, and I am alright?"

"I wanted to kill that kid, and probably would had, if Roadie, hadn't stopped me," He gave me a last kiss, before laying beside me, and pulling me into his arms before falling asleep.

 **Flashback**

 **A Couple Months Earlier**

I was walking through the parking lot, since I had been at school, studying in the library. Was going to meet Tim, at the Dingo, since I hadn't really had to much time to visit him with finals, and studying.

"Well look here, Adam."

I turned and glared at my two classmates, Adam, and Peter. They were two soc', who liked to give any greaser trouble, but as far as I knew didn't hurt girls, "What do you want, Peter?"

He removed a flask from his pocket, and took a sloppy sip, before handing it to his friend, "Where's your boyfriend, Samantha?"

I reached into my pocket, and gripped my blade, which got the attention, of Adam, "I was actually on my-"

Adam, grabbed my wrist, and pulled out my hand with the blade, "What you plan on doing with this?" It accidentally slipped from my grip, and fell right in front of, Peter.

"You carry a blade?" Peter asked, as he bent down and picked my blade up, flipping the blade out.

I stupidly went to grab it, when Adam, grabbed me from my arms, keeping me from moving, "Let go of me, son of a bitch!"

Peter smirked, as he pressed the tip below my right breast, not really pressing it in hard. He wasn't even focusing on anything, but the blade in his hand, and then I felt Adam shove me, "Shit, Adam!"

"Help," The last thing I remembered, was staring into the shocked eyes of, Peter, as I gripped his shoulders before falling to the ground.

I had screamed for my friends, who weren't able to be with me, until they gave me something to knock me out. Then when I woke up, sister Marguerite, was sitting by my bed, singing from one of her hymnals.

 **End of Flashback**

 **Three Months Later**

"I created a little sex kitten, didn't I?" My boyfriend asked, after our second go around, as we snuggled in his bed.

"Where is your brother, and sister?" I asked, drawing little circles around his belly button, as he stroked my hair.

"Angela, is probably watching her shows, and Curly, is at work," He answered, pulling me closer in his arms,

"I can't believe we did it though," I couldn't keep the smile off my face, as I thought about our new home, which we were planned to move into in a week, "It's perfect."

"Now all you have to do, is agree to marry me," Tim, looked at the time, and groaned.

"Why can't we just live together," I asked, as I sat up, and leaned against the headboard.

"We could, and we are, just want you to be my family," He was rubbing my thigh, as he laid on his own side, to look at me, "We love each other, right?"

I smacked him softly, as I leaned in to kiss him, "You know I love you, Tim."

"Then let me take care of you," He placed a kiss to my knee, as I pulled my leg up to my chin, and rested my head, "I won't want anyone, the way I want you."

I smiled, as I stared down at him, then looked at the clock, "I will make a lousy wife, I barely know how to cook."

"You make great toast," He smirked, as he sat up beside me, and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "and since when don't you know how to cook, even my sister likes your cooking, better then our moms."

"Fine then, I will," I kissed him, before throwing on my summer dress, and walking out of his room, "I'll see you later, Shepherd." I was at my car, when I was suddenly spun around, and in the most passionate kiss I ever thought possible.

He was staring down at me, as he kept his arms wrapped tightly around me, "You said yes?"

"I said fine, but still means yes," I blushed, when I realized he didn't have his shirt on, and his pants weren't fastened, "I need to get to the doctor, I'll-"

He loosened he held me at arms length, now suddenly worried, "Are you alright, why are you going to the doctors?"

"I haven't been feeling well, so I made an appointment with the clinic," I looked at his watch, where he wear a watch all the time, "and I will be late, if I don't head there now. I will see you later, alright?"

"I'm going with you," He announced, trying to take my keys, with no success.

"You won't be able to go in the room with me, and besides it's just to receive my results from last weeks appointment," I gently shoved his chest, just enough to slide out of his embrace, "I will meet you at, Bucks, later."

"We will definitely talk, later," He waved, as I drove away.

 **To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Here is a new outsider fiction I been working on, sorry about my spelling, and I hope you enjoy this story. I wrote it a while ago, but my internet decided not to work for the last few months, so I just barely got around to posting the first few chapters.

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own the characters, except the girls of course, minus Angela.

 **Have a good read...**

 **Tim's Girl - Chapter Five**

I was sitting in my car, just staring at my steering wheel, with music softly playing. I was thankful no one had come out of the house, because I didn't think I could handle, talking about this.

I was thrown out of my thoughts, when there was a knock on my window, and my brother was leaning down. I groaned, as I rolled down my window, "Can I help you, Dallas?"

"Shit, what has your panties in a bunch," My brother stared at me confused, and a little annoyed I used his full name.

"You're still not my favorite person, so please go into the house, and leave me alone to think," I went to roll my window back up, but he placed his hand on the door, before I was able to, "Did Shepherd hurt you?"

I shoved my door open, accidentally hitting his knee, as I jumped out of the car. I shoved him, not caring he was hurting already, then punched him, "No he never touched me, you, the soc, and mom, are the only ones who hurt me so far." I couldn't stop the tears, as I kept throwing punches at my brother, "You -"

"And I feel guilty about that," My brother yelled, trying to scoot sway.

Before I could throw another punch, I felt arms wrap around me, and started whispering in my ear. "Sam, calm down alright, we need to clean your hands."

I turned my head, to see Buck, looking down at me, and Sarah, standing on the front porch. Then looked at my brother, who was now sporting a bloody nose, "It's not my blood," I allowed ,Sarah, to take me into the house, leaving my brother, and Buck, outside to talk, "I don't know what got into me."

Sarah, brought me into the bathroom, and started cleaning my hand, "You feel better?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, as I watched the water in the sink, turn pink from my brothers blood.

"Hitting your brother," She answered, as she sat on the edge of the tub, and started running the water, "I know a lot of shit happened to you in the last few months, and you really haven't been dealing with any of it."

"I guess I couldn't hold my temper, especially when he applied my boyfriend could hurt me," I removed my clothes, and then soaked into the now full tub, as Sarah, started painting her nails, "I got my results."

She didn't even look up, from painting her nails, "What's the verdict?"

"It isn't a court ruling," I laughed, always enjoying her company.

"Can you still answer my question?" She blew on her fingers, as she looked towards me.

"I'm in trouble," I answered, feeling the heat rise to my cheek, "I thought the pill was suppose to prevent this type of situation."

"Did you forget to take it, when you fooled around?" She asked, then knelt down, and took my hand, "You've got a bun in the oven?"

"He used a condom, whenever I forgot the pill," I answered, as she helped clean my back,

"Doesn't always work that way, it's important not to miss a pill," She smiled at me, lowering her voice, "Does he know?"

"Which he?" I asked, referring to my brother, Buck, and boyfriend.

"The one, who helped with the baking," Sarah laughed, as I splashed some water on her, "Does he know?"

"No," I looked down at the scar on my stomach, tracing the marking with my finger tips, "The doctor thinks I might be around eleven week along."

Sarah stood to her feet, and walked towards the door, "I'll run to your room, and grab you leggings, and Buck's, sweatshirt you like."

"Thank you," I stood, and wrapped the towel around me, before sitting on the toilet to wait.

"I got your clothes," A voice I wasn't expecting, knocked on the door.

"Come in," I barely let out, "Tim."

My boyfriend came into the restroom, and set the clothes onto the sink, before kneeling down in front of me, "Are you alright?"

"I don't know," I threw the sweat shirt on, followed by the leggings, as my boyfriend remained kneeling in front of me, "Do you like children?"

"What kind of question is that?" He was rubbing my legs, as I played with the hem of the sweatshirt.

I stood to my feet, and walked to the door, "I didn't mean for this to happen."

He stood behind me, and spun me around, "What didn't you mean to happen? What did the doctor say?"

"I'm pregnant," I whispered, so only he could hear me, before going into the kitchen, "Want something to eat?" I squealed, as I was spun around, and met with a very eager kiss.

Tim smiled, as he set me on the kitchen counter, and held onto my waist, "How far are you?"

"About eleven weeks," I answered, as I wrapped my arms around his neck, "So much for protection."

"I love you so much," He moved a hand to my flat stomach, as he stared into my eyes, "I want to marry you, as soon as we're able too."

"Can we eat first," I asked, as I jumped off the counter, "Maybe something from, The Dingo."

"April, might be getting off work, so Raodie, will be there. The four of us could eat together," My boyfriend took me by the hand, "So did you think you might be?"

"Not really, because I don't feel much symptoms, just was worried about the absence of my period, during the last couple months," I let him take me by the hand, and lead me outside, of the surprisingly empty house, "Where is everyone?"

"I think Buck, took your brother to the emergency room, something about a broken nose," My boyfriend stared at me, as I climbed onto the back of his bike, "What are you doing?"

"I miss your bike," I answered, slipping on my helmet, "Let's go, we're hungry."

He just laughed, as he got on the front, and then drove us to the diner, "Wouldn't want you guys to go hungry."

Roadie, was leaning against his van, when we reached the diner. He smiled when we pulled up beside him, "Hey, what brings you two here?"

"Was craving some chili fries," I answered, jumping off the back of the bike, and going over to hug my friend, "Is April, still working?"

"Yeah, she should be getting off any moment," Roadie answered, wrapping an arm around my shoulder, as my boyfriend wrapped his arm around my hip.

"Was wondering if you wanted to eat with us," Tim asked, as we entered the noisy diner, and made our way to a corner booth.

Roadie stared me up, and down with a smirk, "Interesting outfit, nice hair due."

I blushed, burying my face, against my boyfriends chest, "I forgot to change."

"You look great, babe," Tim assured, as he kissed me, before turning to his best friend, "Can you and April, come to the courthouse, next Wednesday?"

Roadie laughed, "I don't think I have work."

"Hey guys," April climbed over her boyfriend, and scooted next to me, "How are you two?"

"I am doing great," I answered, taking a drink of my water, which the waitress brought, "How are you doing?"

"I am doing good, what are you ordering?" April, looked over the menu, as if she never been here before. "Why do you look at the menu, don't you know every order by memory?"

"She always looks at the menu?"Roadie explained.

"Just because this is my work, doesn't mean I look at the menu every minute," April smiled at me, "but I think chili fries sound good."

"Get an order of onion rings, then we could share," I suggested.

"I don't like onion rings," She rubbed my back, "How about friend zucchini?"

"Oh, that does sound good," I looked at my boyfriend, and gave one of my sweet smiles, "What are you getting, Tim?"

"I'll probably get my usual," He answered, as he rolled his eyes.

I frowned, as I looked down at my beads, "That doesn't come with onion rings."

He laughed, along with Roadie, "I'll order a side of onion rings, it's no problem."

"You're the best," I leaned in, and kissed his cheek, before snuggling back into his side.

"Babe, Tim, and Sam, want us to witness for there marriage next Wednesday," Roadie pulled his own girl, to his side.

April squealed, as she slid next to me, and took my hand, "We need to buy you a dress."

"No, it's just a court wedding, I have dresses," I answered, watching our linked hand, "I might have some fabric anyways, it's a pretty blue color."

"Oh, I forgot you sewed, not blue. You have to wear white," She explained, glaring at my boyfriend who laughed.

"But I'm not a virgin," I whispered, causing my boyfriend, to laugh harder, "Far from, actually."

"That's bull shit, no one else needs to know," The blonde assisted, squeezing my hand a little tighter, "We're buying fabric."

I looked at my boyfriend, and mouthed, 'Help me.'

"I like her in blue, April," He kissed the side of my head, before looking back at our friend, "I'll wear white, if that makes you happy."

April sighed, as she scooted back to her boyfriend, who was laughing, "It's your wedding."

"So when do you move into your new pad?" Roadie asked, playing with his napkin.

"Tuesday," I answered.

"You could sleep over Tuesday night, and then I could drive you to the courthouse the next day," April looked at her boyfriend, "Roadie, you could crash at Tim's, that night."

"Believe me, April," Tim pulled me even closer, if that was even possible, "His company isn't the same."

"I would like to sleep in my own home, the first night," I added.

"I wonder if, Buck, still talks to that minister friend, who married him and Sarah," April was mostly talking to herself, not even looking at any of us.

"He's at the rodeo, every weekend," I answered, then realized where she was going, with the question, "Which doesn't matter, because we are getting married in the courthouse."

"So you all ready for finals?" She asked, thankfully changing the subject.

"Yes, been studying with Ponyboy, I actually need to get a note pad, since I ran out of paper," I smiled as the waitress came with our order, "I don't remember ordering."

"I did, while you girls were talking," My boyfriend explained, he passed me my food, and then started on his own.

The four of us stepped out of the diner, after we finished eating. I rubbed my stomach, and smiled, "I am very full."

My boyfriend placed his hand over my stomach, wrapping his other arm around my waist, "Did you both get enough?"

I smiled, forgetting about our friends presence, for the second, "I couldn't eat anything else."

"You said 'both'," April was at my side once again, her eyes sparkling.

"I need to get back home," I climbed onto the back of my boyfriends bike, not really wanting to answer the question yet.

Tim looked at me, then back to his friends, "Don't tell anyone else, Dally, doesn't know." He hugged April, before climbing onto his bike, "See you at the pool hall, great hanging out with you Sam."

"Yes sweety, see you later," April waved, as we drove away.

Ponyboy, was sitting on the front steps, when we reached the house. With his books in arm. He stood when we stopped, and reached out a note pad, "Ready to study?"

"Shit, Ponyboy, I forgot we were going to study," I looked at my boyfriend, as he stood beside me, "Tim, I forgot I promised Pony, we could study tonight."

"That's fine, I'll go rest in your room," He leaned in, and gave me a kiss, before passing my friend, "Good to see you, Pony."

"Yeah, you too," Pony looked at me, once my boyfriend went up the stairs, as we went into the sitting room, "So did you, and Tim, get the house?"

"Yeah, we move in next Tuesday," I sat on the other side of the coffee table, and then reached for my books, which I kept under the couch, "So are you ready for the test?"

"As ready as any other sophomore," He grinned, as he stared at me, "Can't believe we'll be juniors next year."

"I think I am going to get my GED, next year," I waited for his reaction, as he handed me his extra notepad, "Thanks, I forgot to buy my own."

"I figured, you been busy," He smirked, as he turned back to look at his notebook, "So GED, makes since, since you're moving in with Tim."

"What does Tim, have to do with me wanting a GED," I glared at him, before reading the chapter.

"Sorry, just meant that you seem so bored in the classes, thought you wouldn't want to waist time with school anymore," Pony explained, doodling on his paper.

"Sorry for snapping, Pony," I patted his hand, before getting to my feet, "Can I fix you a drink?"

"I'll have a coke," Pony walked with me, as he stretched, "So can't believe you'll just be down the street from my house, instead of the other side of town. Tim, will almost be our neighbor, after next week."

"Yeah, we will be able to study, a lot more too,"' I filled a couple glasses with coke, and handed one over to him.

"You probably won't be returning to school, remember you're getting your GED," He sat at the bar stool, and started on the bowl of chex mix, which buck always had at the bar.

"I will still be going to class, just taking GED, classes they hold at night," I answered, going back to the coffee table, and starting to study again.

"So you'll be taking night classes," Pony asked, taking his seat across from me, once again, "but we wont be studying the same thing."

"Yeah, but my house will be more peaceful, then yours to study," I reminded, since his house always had people coming, and going.

"Maybe Darry, will let me do night school to," My friend asked, then shook his head, "Then I won't be able to get a track scholarship."

"Yeah, you have a chance to get a free ride, to a college," I smiled, then realized the time, "We got to get you home," I went to grab my keys, and noticed they weren't in there place, then realized I didn't even see my car, "Shit, I hate my brother!" I slammed the glass onto the floor, "He knows he can't drive my car."

Buck, and Tim, came running down the stairs, both looking equally confused when they saw me calmly sweep the glass, "So breaking my glasses now, Sam, again?"

Tim took the broom from my hand, as he pulled me into his arms, looking at my friend, "What happened, Ponyboy?"

I cut my friend off, before he had a chance to answer, "Dally, he took my damn car, that asshole."

"Fuck, thought you took the car," Buck looked like he wanted to slam something, but then softened, "I should call the cops, and say your car got stolen. I thought he fell asleep, when we came home from the hospital, you broke his nose by the way," he was smirking.

"I'll dial the number," I went to where the phone was, and started to dial, when the door opened back up.

"Hey, you're back," My brother was standing in the doorway, then gulped when he noticed us staring at him, setting my car keys on the counter, "I borrowed your car, hope you don't-"

"I'll give you that ride home now," I looked at my boyfriend, and tossed the keys to him, "Can you drive, then we could crash at your house." I collected my books, and the things I would need for school the next day, before walking out of the house. "Buck, I'll be home tomorrow, and Dal?"

"Yeah?" My brother wasn't even looking at me.

"I'm getting married, moving in with Tim, and we're having a baby," I ignored Pony, and Buck's, surprised faces, as I glared at my brother, "So if you decided to run away again, because you are unhappy with how I am living, then don't bother trying to be a part of my life."

Buck, looked pleased with my warning, as he hurried up the stairs, "Night, Sam."

"Bye, Ole Dally," My boyfriend called, leading me to my car, with Pony right behind me.

I fell asleep on the way of taking Pony home, but according to my boyfriend, they couldn't stop laughing at the scene I made...

 **To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Here is a new outsider fiction I been working on, sorry about my spelling, and I hope you enjoy this story. I wrote it a while ago, but my internet decided not to work for the last few months, so I just barely got around to posting the first few chapters.

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own the characters, except the girls of course, minus Angela.

 **Have a good read...**

 **Two Weeks Late**

I stared at our friends in the back yard, as they sat on some chairs, which, Buck, had let us borrow for the wedding. I kept sending evil looks at April, as she hanged up my dress, "How did I let you change my mind?"

"Because a part of you secretly wanted a wedding, with your friends," The blonde answered, with a knowing smile.

I rolled my eyes, "Or I probably got tired of your hints, laying all around my room."

"You even got, Buck, nervous with all those magazines with brides," Sarah added, as she painted my nails, before starting on my hair.

"At least I don't have to wear white, now that you know I am pregnant," I laughed, as I watched Tim, wearing a short sleeve collared white shirt, with a matching blue tie, complemented with a pair of faded jeans. "At least he looks good."

"I wish he would had wear slacks, instead of jeans," April was looking at her boyfriend, who was play fighting with, Curly, who were wearing jeans as well, without ties.

Sarah helped slip my navy blue dress on, before changing into her matching pastel blue one, which was the same color as Aprils. "You are so talented, and you thought you wouldn't be a good wife."

"Still think that," I had to admit, that we all did look good, but wasn't going to let, April, know that, "It was nice of Buck's, minister friend, to marry Tim, and I."

"Buck promised, free drinks whenever he has parties, on the weekend," Sarah tapped on the sliding glass door, indicating to my brother we were ready.

He had decided to stay in Tulsa, after my threatening speech, and had been doing a decent job not to get on my bad side. He stared at me for a long moment, before smiling, "You look great, Samantha."

"Thank you, Dally," I watched as my two girlfriends, and future sister in-laws, made there way to the front in there partners, arm.

April, was escorted by Roadie, as maid of honor, and best man. Sarah, was escorted by Buck, as one of the groomsman, leaving Angela, to be escorted by my soon to be brother in-law, Curly. She was nothing like her brothers, or her mother, who was sitting in the front on the grooms side.

Mrs. Shepard gave a polite smiled, as I passed her, then squeezed my hand, "You look nice, Sweety." She was actually nice, then what my brother had told me, just wasn't around much since she worked three jobs to support her family. One of the jobs was as a waitress, at the bar Tim, worked at five nights a week.

I smiled, as my brother handed my hand, over to my fiancee, "Fancy seeing you here."

He leaned in, and kissed me, ignoring the minister clearing his throat, "You look great."

"That comes after the vows," The minister explained, causing some of the guest to laugh.

I smiled at the minister, "We're ready."

"Make it quick," Tim added, squeezing my hands.

The minister nodded, then looked at the groom, "Do you Timothy Shepherd, take Samantha Winston, to be your wife?"

"You bet your ass, I do," He answered, earning another round of chuckles.

The minister looked at me, with a gentle smile, "Do you Samantha Winston, take Timothy Shepherd, to be your husband? To love, honor, and obey?"

"I promise to love him, but we're going to be equals in this marriage," I looked at my groom, who seemed to be proud with my little rant, causing me to blush, "I mean, I do."

"He told me to leave the honor, and obey, piece in just to hear you rant," April, explained from right behind me, trying not to laugh.

I smacked his arm, forgetting about the guest, "Really."

The minister brought me back to the presence, as he cleared his throat, "Shall we continue?"

"Sorry, yes." I smiled as my fiancee took my hands again.

The rest of the wedding went uneventful...

 **Five Weeks Later**

I was laying on the couch, as I was working on my history homework, by studying my flash cards, "So are you doing good in your classes?"

Angela, had her text book open, as she sat in an arm chair, "Yes mother," she teased.

"Sorry," I laughed, as she shook her head, "I was just asking, since your a freshman now," I rubbed my stomach.

"Yeah, classes are going good, got asked to the school dance," She was blushing, by the end of her sentence.

I set my flash cards on the table, as I crawled next to her, "You got asked to the school dance, by who?"

"Ponyboy," My sister in-law, was trying to avoid eye contact, "I didn't answer him though, but mom thought it was great. I don't know why."

I laughed, as I started to correct her homework, without realizing it, "It's your first date, that's a big deal for some mothers."

"Was your mother excited, when you went on your first date?" The younger girl covered her mouth, "I'm sorry, Sam, I just-"

I rolled my eyes, "Don't apologize, and to answer your question, no because I didn't date anyone till I moved here. Then I only dated your brother. I went to an all girls school, when I lived in NYC."

"That's right, you told me that," She took the pencil out of my hands, then started copying the answers, which I filled onto another sheet, "I want the teacher to think I came up with the answers, not someone else."

"I didn't even realize it," I climbed back onto the couch, and started looking at my cards, "At least you rewrite the answers, Pony, he usually just lets it be. Then again, our writing is almost the same. Plus, you only get one, or two, wrong if any. You're a smart, cookie."

.

"Smart cookie?" She laughed, at my wording.

"One of the teachers at my private school, she use to help me study, and called me a 'smart cookie'," I got to my feet, and went into the kitchen, "What should I make for dinner?"

"I don't go through your fridge, so I don't know what you have," Angela, was standing against the open doorway, "You're pretty great, you know."

I looked at her puzzled, as I removed pasta sauce from the cupboard, and pasta, "Where did that come from?"

"I just mean, you're still going to school, while being married, and pregnant," She answered, "Instead of night school, like your originally planned."

"I have good enough grades, to graduate early apparently, so I figured might as well take regular classes," I leaned against the counter, and watched her, "So anyone giving you a hard time?"

"Not at all, then again, the only people I hang out with are you, Pony, and Johnny," She went into the living room, with me following right behind, and took her favorite spot in the arm chair. "I am going to be the first Shepherd, that ever graduated, but then I got three more years for that to fail.

I sat on the arm, and wrapped my arms around her shoulders, "You are going to graduate, and I'll be there in the front row, clapping the loudest."

"Hey, babe!" My husband came into the house, and smiled when he saw the two of us, "Hey, two of my favorite girls." He pulled me onto my feet, and kissed me. Then looked at his sister, "You staying for dinner?"

"Of course," Angela answered, closing her text book, and leaning back, "Mom is working until two, so I rather be here, then in the house with ,Curly."

"What's he doing now?" Tim asked, as he sat on the couch, and pulled me on his lap.

"He turns all the radios on, and watches television, while I try to study," Angela smiled, as she walked over to where there was a picture, from our wedding day, "It's nice to have a sister, instead of just two older brothers."

"I kind of like your new sister to, Angela," Tim smiled, as he placed his hands on my stomach, "So excited about being an aunt?"

"Are you kidding, I already knitted the baby booties," Angela smiled proudly, as she sat back down.

"Yeah, your mom tried showing me, but I just couldn't grasp it," I stood back to my feet, and went to the kitchen, "I need to finish the pasta, hope your hungry."

Angela smiled, as I handed her the needed dishes, "I guess I will set the table."

My husband came in behind, and grabbed a beer, and the milk from the fridge, "You want the chocolate powder?"

I smiled as I pulled him by the shoulders, and kissed him, "Yes, please."

"Maybe we should skip dinner," He scooped me up, and started to leave the kitchen.

"Eww, put her down," My sister in-law blocked the exit.

 **A Week Later**

"Can't believe they let you still come to school," Bridget, a girl from my science class, came up beside me as I headed towards the cafeteria. Along with her friend, Alice.

Alice smirked, "It's really is a bad example."

"Leave me alone, Bridget," I tried to ignore her, but it was hard.

"Then again, I don't blame you for getting yourself pregnant, Tim, really is a sex god," Apparently she thought she had me, by the triumphant smirk, she had on her face.

I turned to face her, covering my stomach, with my books, "He is great in bed isn't her?"

"What are you getting at?" She seemed surprised, that I wasn't caving into her.

"Nothing, just thought we were chatting, about how great my husband is in bed," I leaned against a locker behind me, and rubbed my stomach, when I felt a unfamiliar movement, "Shit."

Her attitude changed all together, as she helped me sit on the floor, "Are you alright?"

"I don't know, my first time pregnant," I tried to joke, as I felt the same unfamiliar movement.

She looked up at her friend, as she stayed seated beside me, "Go get the nurse, Alice."

"I hate feeling the need for my mother," I groaned, feeling another movement, "Don't think-"

"Sam?" Angela was walking pass, when she spotted me on the ground, and glared at Bridget, "What did you do, Bridget?"

"She didn't do anything, we were just chatting," I exchanged looks, with Bridget, who gave a small smile, "Getting to know each other, a little better."

There was a crowd forming, by the time the nurse reached me, followed by Coach.

Coach, helped me to my feet, as she wrapped an arm around my waist, "You alright, Sam?"

"Let's get you to the nurses office," Our nurse suggested, as she lead the way.

"Why did they get you?" I asked a little confused.

"I just noticed a group of students, which in my past history, isn't a sign of anything good," She helped me onto the cot, and then sat on the edge, "What exactly happened?"

"I don't know, just felt an unfamiliar movement," I placed my hand, where the movement was felt earlier, "It stopped now though."

"Mrs. Krune, can you leave us alone please, she's fine," Coach watched, as the nurse disappeared, then looked at me, "When is your next doctor appointment?" She had her hands on either side of my stomach, as she concentrated.

"Next week," I answered, as I felt a movement again, and placed my hand in the spot, "There it is again, it feels weird."

"How far along are you?" She placed her hand, where mine had been, as she smiled.

"I'm almost five months," I answered.

"That's about right," She smiled, as she looked down at me, "Your baby is moving."

"Does it always feel this weird?" I frowned.

"It's not as bad as morning sickness, it's just a weird sensation," The coach smiled at me.

"I wouldn't know, I never had morning sickness," I answered, taking her by surprise, "Just tired a lot."

"Some woman, don't feel the sickness, wish I had been that lucky," she stood, and looked at me, "I'll ask Mrs. Krune, if she could sign you a note home, you'll have the weekend to rest," She walked out of the room, as Bridget, entered the room with a tray.

"What happened?" I asked, a little confused, not expecting her.

"I brought you some lunch, I hope you like mystery meat, and fries," She made a funny face, as she handed me the tray, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, apparently the baby's just kicking," I didn't realize how hungry I was, until I had the food in front of me. "Thank you, I was starving."

"How can you eat that?" She sat in one of the chairs, and looked at me.

"I try not to taste it to much," I answered, taking a drink of the milk.

"I didn't know what you liked to drink, so I got you apple juice, and milk," Bridget was fiddling with her skirt.

"He asked me to move in, and marry him, before I even knew I was pregnant, just so you know." I laid back against the bed, and closed my eyes. "I wasn't trying to trap anyone."

"We never really dated, just slept together once," She reached into her purse, and pulled out a picture, of some guy in a suite, "This is my fiancee, he's the son of my dads business partner, suppose to marry him after graduation."

"Do you love him?" I asked, as I looked at the picture.

"No, but he is a really nice guy, and will be a good provider," She answered, smiling a little. "Since I am the heir to my families fortune, it's important I marry someone, who will be good for the companies future."

"You remind me of some of the girls, from my St. Catherine's, a lot of them were in your position. I probably would had been too, if my mother hadn't told my dad, that I wasn't really his." I explained.

"Your going home," The coach came back into the room, and paused at the door, when she saw,Bridget, "Don't you have class, Miss Walters?"

Bridget looked at the time, and jumped up, "I didn't hear the bell, Coach." She explained, then looked at me, "I hope you feel better, Samantha."

The coach, handed her a slip of paper, before turning to me, "I'll walk you out."

"Thank you," I smiled at the coach.

"Do you have anything, for the baby I mean?" She asked, as she carried my books for me.

"My mother in-law knitted some outfits, and a couple blankets," I answered, rubbing my stomach, as I talked about the baby things, "I made some curtains for the room. That's pretty much all we have so far, and I am afraid that we won't be ready."

"Sounds like your off to a good start," She took a pin from her pocket, and wrote something on a piece of paper, "I wrote my home number, call me if you need anything. I have some baby clothes, from when my twins were younger, are you having a boy, or a girl?"

"I don't know," I leaned against my hood, once we reached my car, "Why are you so nice to the , Greasers?"

"I use to live on the wrong side of town, just went to college, and made something with my life," She answered, laughing at my surprised reaction.

"I use to do gymnastics, when I was in NYC, for the varsity team," I smiled at the memory, "I was the first freshman, to make it on the team."

"You didn't enjoy it?" She wandered, as she looked at the school building,

"Just joined, because I wanted to get out of my house, away from my protective parents. Then when I learned about my dad, not really being my dad, I was shipped to my brothers," I looked down at my stomach, when I felt another movement, "Stop that, you don't kick, got that?"

"Afraid the baby isn't going to listen," The coach, handed me my books, before walking back to the school, "I'll see you later, and don't get to upset, if the baby keeps kicking."

 **A Couple Hours Later.**

I was laying in the center of the bed, with my hands on each side of my stomach, waiting for another kick. I didn't even know what time it was, until I heard the front door open, and shut, "Tim?"

My husband stood in the doorway of the bedroom, and stared at me worriedly, "Are you alright?"

"What are you doing home?" I sat up, and pulled down my top, noticing the clock, "Shit." I quickly slipped my bottoms back on, and went to go past my husband, "I'm sorry, dinner slipped my mind."

He stopped me from leaving the bedroom, and looked down at me, "Screw dinner, are you alright?"

I cupped his cheek in my hand, and smiled, "I'm fine, just had an eventful day." I tried again to pass him, but he held me in place.

"What happened?" He brought me back to the bed, and then pulled me onto his lap.

"Bridget, you know her, tried to pick a fight with me. We're decent friends now though, she actually brought me lunch, while I was waiting in the nurses off-" I started, only to be interrupted.

"You went to the nurses office? Why didn't they call me?" He placed a hand on my stomach, obviously just hearing the nurse part, of my answer.

"Coach, she said I was fine, after I described what happened," I took his hand, and placed it on the side of my stomach, "The baby kicked for the first time."

His eyes widened, when he felt the movement, and then looked at me, "I felt the baby."

"Probably not as intently, as I felt it," I stood back up, and walked out of the living room, "I could thaw the pork chops, does that-"

"We'll order pizza, I want to feel the baby again," He was already on the phone, placing our order, as he pointed me to the couch.

I smiled as he put the phone back on the receiver, and joined me on the couch, "So you almost got in a fight?"

"Yeah, with Bridget, she said you slept together, and called you a sex god. She was expecting me to get jealous, or something," I laid back onto the couch, and closed my eyes. "I tried to take a nap, when I got home, but the baby kept kicking. I think it knows, we could feel each other now."

"My mom got a changing table from a friend at work, she's bringing it over tomorrow," Tim, laid behind me on the couch, and rested his hand on my stomach, "Dally, came by the bar today, he's stopping by, with Pony, and Johnny."

"Explains why you ordered three pizzas," I closed my eyes, as I felt him massage my lower back, which he had done a lot in the past couple months, "Your knuckles are wonderful."

He turned my head, so that our lips met in a passionate kiss, "You are so sexy, baby," he quickly removed my top, and smirked, "No bra?"

"I took a shower when I got home," I removed his shirt, and then started pulling down his pants, after he slipped my bottoms off, "I need you, Tim."

"I want you too, Samantha," He had just thrust inside of me, when there was a knock on the door, which thankfully he decided to ignore. He helped me to get my clothes back on, and did the same with him, before opening the door.

I stood behind him, and smiled at my brother, who was holding the pizza, "Hey Dally, Pony, Johnny, come on in, you know where everything is, I'm going to sit down, was sent home early from school.

"Yeah, Angela, was telling us after school today," Pony brought some plates into the living room, as my husband brought me a glass of chocolate milk, and himself a beer.

"What took you so long to answer the damn door?" My brother asked, sitting down next to where I was sitting.

"Your sister needed help with something," Tim answered, handing me a plate, before getting his own, "Pepper?"

"No thank you," I smiled as he sat on the other side of me, then looked over at Pony, "You're going to love Angela's dress, for the dance tomorrow night."

"You should come with me, just as friends of course," Johnny looked at my husband, "If it's alright with you."

"She could do what she wants, I know she'll be coming back home to me," My husband answered, wrapping an arm around my shoulder, as I rested my head on his arm.

"Yeah, this might be the last dance, before the baby comes," Pony added, reaching for his fourth slice.

"I thought you asked, Joleen," I looked at my friend confused.

"She's got the chicken pox, so I told her I would ask you to go, I already got two tickets," Johnny explained, he was a good friend, and never did anything to anyone, which was why I liked hanging around him, and Pony.

"I will see how I feel, Angela, and Jody (mother in-law), are coming here, so she could get ready," I took a hold of my my brothers hand, and placed it on my stomach, "Can you feel that?"

"What was that?" He asked, as he stared at my stomach, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, getting use to it now," I smiled when my husband put his hand on my stomach, when my brother removed his, "It started today during lunch, it kind of scared me at first, that's why I ended up at the nurses office. Coach, she told me what was happening, and that I shouldn't worry."

"Heard Bridget, brought you some food," Pony explained, as he leaned back on the floor, "Must have been something, a soc, bringing a greaser lunch."

"She's actually not that bad," I glanced at my husband, who was looking bored, then at the time, "I am getting tired, so I am going to go to bed, see you guys tomorrow. You can go with Pony, orcrash on our couch, if you want Johnny."

My husband pulled me up, before wrapping an arm around my waist, "Dally, you should take Pony home," he looked down at me, making sure that I was alright with that, "Unless, he's allowed to crash here too, up to you baby."

"They could all crash here, if they don't mind sleeping on the couch, and floor," I looked at, Pony, who looked uncertain, "If you crash here, let Darry know." I left the three in the front room, as my husband took me into our room.

 **The Next Morning**

 **Four in the Morning**

I was pacing back, and forth, since I couldn't sleep, "Can you take a break, please, and let your mom sleep," I whined, rubbing my stomach. I sat in a chair, we had placed in the corner, and pulled a cover over my legs.

"Baby, what's going on?" My husband asked, as he started to get up.

"Tim, go back to sleep, it's four in the morning," I felt the tears in my eyes, and hated myself for crying.

"What time did you fall asleep?" He was resting on his side, as he looked at me, obviously trying not to fall asleep.

"Been up for two hours, drank warm milk, and still can't sleep," I closed my eyes, as I rested my head on the back of the chair, "All the kicking, is making my back hurt."

He reached out a arm, "I'll rub your back," he patted my spot of the bed, "Come here, you need to lay down."

I joined him back in the bed, and laid on my side, allowing him to do his magic, "That does feel good." 

"I hate that you're so uncomfortable," He pulled me against his chest, after finishing his massage, and started to stroke my hair, until sleep finally came for me.

The next time I opened my eyes, it was ten in the morning, and I was alone. I smiled, as I listened to my brother, and Tim, arguing about driving my car.

Tim, and my brother were sitting opposite each other, in the dining area. My husband reading the paper, while my brother flipped through a magazine, "It's her car, and I still will call the cops if you drive it, even if she allows you too. I paid to fix it, not you."

"You guy's are going to wake her up," Pony, was in the kitchen cooking something, which he normally did when crashing here.

Johnny, was still laying on the couch, he tucked his legs in as I joined him on the other side, letting him know not to let the others know I was awake. "Morning, Sam." He whispered.

"Morning," I answered, pulling the part of the covers, over my legs. "How long have they been fighting?"

"At least twenty minutes," Johnny answered, glancing at the table, and back at me, "I'm surprised they didn't see you come into the room."

"Tim, normally doesn't when reading the papers, same goes for Dally," I answered, taking my friends hand, and placing it on my stomach, "The baby is kicking."

"That's cool," He smiled, before moving back to his side.

"Hey, you're up," Pony, came into the room, with a couple of plates. "Here, I'll go fix another plate," he handed, Johnny, and me, the offered plates, before going back to the kitchen.

"Morning Baby," My husband greeted, from where he was still sitting, "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, thanks," I answered, after finishing the omelets, "I love when you stay over Pony, you make the best omelets."

"So, do you have a tie, Johnny?" I asked, as I stood to my feet, and walked over to my chest, " I actually have a dress that fits me."

"You mean, you're actually coming to the dance, tonight?" He asked, carrying the plates into the kitchen, before kneeling beside me.

"Yeah, I could wear the dress, I made for Sarah, and Buck's, wedding last month," I answered, before looking at my husband, "Can he borrow your matching tie, and white button shirt, Tim?"

"He could have it, for all I care," He answered, not one for dressing up, "You'll just make another tie, to match whatever dress you make, anyways right?"

I rolled my eyes, and I walked over to my husband, and sat on his lap, "You know me so well."

He wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed my neck, before looking over at Johnny, "Trusting you to make sure, nothing happens to her."

"I'll be fine, it's just balloons in the gymnasium, not much danger there," I smiled at Johnny, who was now at the table, looking at the paper. "He's a good friend." I rested my head back, on my husbands shoulder.

"I know," He kissed my ear, as he held my stomach, "So am I going to get lucky, after the dance?"

I smirked, as I turned in his arms, and wrapped my arms around his neck, "I don't know, are you going to get me flowers, and dance with me?" I leaned in and kissed him, not even stopping, as he scooped me up in his arms.

"Do you guys have to do that, when I am here?" My brother called, finally looking up from his magazine.

"It's my house, Dally," I answered, before I was swept into the bathroom, and set down on the counter, "I see we'll be multitasking, again this morning." I removed my pajamas, before climbing into the shower, with my husband right behind me.

I love multitasking...

The Dance

I had my arms wrapped around my friends waist, as he crossed his arms over his chest, for the picture, "Thanks, Johnny, for asking me. I never been to a school dance before."

"You didn't go last year?" Johnny, took my hand, as we walked towards the bleachers. "The pictures should be funny, think we're the only two, who posed like that."

"You don't want you're first dance picture, with a pregnant girl, did you?" I asked, rubbing my stomach, "I hope Joleen, doesn't get jealous."

"I lied about her having chicken pox," He pointed to where, who I thought was his girlfriend, was dancing with some other guy. "We broke up last weekend. I caught her making out with someone else, it's fine though."

"I am going to kick her ass," I stood up, and started towards her, when I felt two arms wrap around my waist, "Johnny, she can't do that to you, that sl-"

"It really isn't a big deal, Samantha," Johnny wrapped an arm around my waist, and lead me over to the bleachers, "I actually liked someone else."

"Why didn't you ask the other girl, then?" I asked, sitting down again.

"I did, and she came with someone else," He answered, looking towards where Angela, and Pony, were dancing.

"Oh Johnny, your such a good friend," I took his hand in mine, "If it makes you feel better, I know for a fact, they only came together as friends."

"Yeah, I know that too," He smiled, as he helped me back up, and lead me to the dance floor, "She told me Pony asked, just as a friend, and she didn't want to cancel on him. Since he already paid for the tickets."

I grinned as the song came to an end, and without warning stole Pony, from Angela, shoving her gently along the way into Johnny's arms. I looked at Pony, who was grinning, "So you already knew Johnny liked her?"

"No, but she told me she like him," Pony answered, leading the way to the punch bowl, "I only asked her to the dance, because neither of us had been asked, and she didn't want to go alone. Johnny was dating Joleen, so he didn't want to ask another girl to go with him, because it would hurt her feelings. He wasn't too upset about the break-up, but when I asked him to ask Angela, she said now, because she already was going with me. He never told her, that I asked him to ask her, I would had used the ticket on you, like Johnny had."

"I am actually having fun," I smiled at my friend, as he handed me the glass of punch,

"So am I," He walked us to the bleachers, and sat beside me, "I only came to the dance, because I promised Darry, that I would do at least one normal kid activities. I am not big on these things."

"That's how I feel," I agreed.

He stood back up, and reached for my hand, as he lead me back to the dance floor, "Well let's make the best of this thing, what do you say?"

"If you insist," I laughed, as we spun around the floor. Tonight is going to be a good evening.

 **To be continued...(Just don't know when.)**


End file.
